HardKnocks Life
by LittleMissGothicChyld
Summary: It's a hard life for a vampire. Please R&R. I'll give you a cookie...


**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It's a hard life being a vampire and all... truly**

**Authors Notes: I'm tired and I basically went with me being tired and all. Please give credit even if it's not due? And I done this in 30 minutes... so be nice if there is any mistakes or whatever, I got bored.**

"And she will be loved... and she will be loved..." Drusilla sang over and over again.

Spike was slowly becoming annoyed about this music. Constantly she would play it over and over again. Some how he wished it could go and find this 'Maroon 5' and kill 'em all. But he couldn't or 'Princess' would get annoyed with him.

The next song started but before she would hear it, she put it back to the first track and starting singing things which were further ahead of the track. In frustration, Spike moved over to the newly 'borrowed' CD player and pressed hard on the 'stop' button. Drusilla kept on singing for a little while longer before actually noticing it was off.

"Why did you do that?..." A small pout started on her lips, turning herself into a small child like sulk before Spike could even get any words out of his mouth. A small splashing of guilt rippled over him as he looked back to the CD Player.

"It was getting on my nerves pet. And how can you dance if you were the only person to hear it?" Holding a hand out to her, she took it instantly. Pulling her closer to him, the ear pieces popped out of her ears and landed on the floor. Embracing her in a rough hug, her hands slithered around the back of his leather duster and gently stroked, with her nails, up and down his nail.

"Do you think the little children are asleep now? They were awfully fussy earlier on and I can still hear them chatting..." Drusilla's head rested on Spike shoulder, Spike was able to look over the top of her head to the corner of the room.

The room they were in was the nursery of a '_posh little blighter who has everything for them_', so said by himself. The parents were away for the night leaving a nanny and three little children on there own. When the two knocked on the house and the nanny answered, they made some story up about needing help fast. The Nanny, so kind as she was, let them into the house on where they killed her instantly. Looking through-out the rest of the house, they found no sign of servants or anything.

Drusilla was the first to hear a little gurgle of a little child, and she was the first one to go up into that room and see the three little kids all tucked up into bed. 2, 4 and 5 year olds. So innocent they were as well.

But looking over her shoulder now, they all were sitting on the corner, head lolled to one side and eyes closed. They looked peaceful enough after screaming. And god, could they scream he was thinking. A family portrait is what reminded him of the way they were sitting now. Now say cheese...

"Yes they are petal. All quiet and asleep." Looking down at his Drusilla, he could see that she also has drifted off to sleep. Four little children all asleep. A forced sigh escaped his throat as he moved into a better position to be able to pick her up into his arms and carry her out, back to the singular room they had 'rented' out for the time being.

Her arms automatically moved around his neck with a little wriggle as to get comfortable. She moaned as if she was in pain and ecstasy but she did have a smile on her face, for which he was happy about. Carefully transcending the staircase which led straight-away into the hall way. He didn't even have to open the front door due to the parents just strolling in.

"Whats going on? Who are you? Where is the Nanny?" Said the very pompous man. And I do mean pompous. Wearing his best tuxedo and cravat which nicely polished shoes. The wife of the man, wearing a slender, pink, evening dress, ran past Spike as she went up the stairs straight-away.

Knowing this is the time to get going, he moved pasted the man with the comment of "Hope you dress that fancy at the funerals mate." With an ear piercing scream from the wife.

Just walking down the street with a happy smile on his face, the neighbours lights turned on and dogs started to bark. '_Drusilla would have loved that..._' he thought to himself before he looked down to his sleeping Princess in his arms still.

**A/N: PLEASE R&R. Do you know how much I feel un-loved? Tries the puppy dog look Okay, I know I'm loved... but please? I wanna know if I oughta stop all of this or not. Please?**


End file.
